Love, Or Whatever This Is
by Wicked Ravus
Summary: Lots of things can interfer with love. Age, occupation, other people, etc. Which is why sometimes love is better as a secret. But what happens when that secret gets out? An odd pairing that makes for good romance.
1. Yes, this is a short chapter isn't it?

A/N: Uh.... I normally have something to say, but I actually don't now. Oh! Yes, this is my first Harry Potter fic, and also I'm making this up as I go along. I have no idea what I am about to type.

Disclaimer: I will own this stuff eventually. Evil grin I just don't own it now.

**Love.....Or Whatever This Is**

Minerva was sitting in her office. Just sitting, nothing more. Her fingers were tracing the edge of the windowsill, and curled gently as they reached the glass. She was watching the students outside, undoubtedly hurrying to ask each other to the upcoming Yule Ball at the last minute. It reminded her so much of herself seeing them out there. She was always too shy to ask anyone until they asked her, or until there was hardly any time left.

She got up and realized that she really should be helping to decorate the great hall. Every other professor was down there working their hardest while she was dwelling on the past.

She made her way to the great hall, which was already brilliantly lit with floating candles and glistening ornaments on fresh pines, and the aroma of warm cooked turkey and pheasant filled the air.

Good evening, Minerva, Dumbledoor said, as he held up a golden garland for Hagrid to hang up.

Hello Albus. I'm sorry it took so long to get here, but I guess my head was elsewhere. It looks like you have this almost wrapped up. Is there any way I could be of assistance?Well, almost everything is under control.... He turned to Snape. Severus, do you need any help with the table?

Snape looked up from what he was doing, magically unfolding each tablecloth. I'm doing fine on my own.

Dumbledoor glances at the enormous pile of tablecloths left to be unfolded and draped over each table. Well, I'll send Minerva over there, nonetheless.

Snape rolled his eyes. Send a few more people my way, while you're at it, he said to himself, but Minerva had heard him.

Just like a Slytherin, she said, a hand on her hip and a smile on her face.

He ignored her and brought some more tablecloths over to him. _Accio tablecloth._Well, would you like me to do? Do we just unfold these and lay them out? he said sourly, but she knew him all too well, and knew this was his way of being sarcastic.

Very amusing. _Accio tablecloth_. She went to folding beside him.

How goes the lessons this year? she asked, trying to make nice conversation.

Longbottom's still in school, how do you think?

Minerva gave him a small frown of disapproval, but also couldn't help to laugh a bit.

Well, I for one, am having a wonderful time with all of my students. But there is that Draco Malfoy... Have you heard of him?Yes well, different people, different tastes. Are you chaperoning the ball?Yes Severus, I always do. And you?Albus talked me into it.

McGonagall's mouth dropped a little. You? And what, may I ask, did he say to convince you to do this?He said there would be brandy.Well, that's always a good excuse, she said, a little snicker crossing her features.

Finally, it was time for the Yule Ball. It seemed like almost everyone was there. This was Snape's first Yule Ball, so he was suprised by how formal everyone was. The only difference in his outfit from his normal black ensemble was the green velvet-lined hood and embroidered silver snake on the side. Everyone else wore long formal gowns and more extravagant robes. And the great hall was fabulously decked with the decorations the professors had been slaving over all day. It all looked so much more elegant in these late hours.

He spotted McGonagall over by the other professors. He walked over to her.

I don't see the brandy, he said, touching her hand, but she pulled it away.

Ask one of the house elves by the kitchen. We couldn't put it out here with all the students now, could we?

He grumbled, and nodded, making his way towards the kitchen.

The night seemed to drag on tediously. For Snape, it was a small glass of brandy, sneer at students, another small glass, sneer at students.... and it progressed like that throughout the whole night. And by the end of it all, he was terribly bored and just slightly drunk. The last few songs were slow, and he watched as the students either headed back to their houses, or danced with their dates, happy with the new intimate setting.

When will they learn, he heard someone say beside him. It was McGonagall.

He nodded in agreement. I agree. Love doesn't come as easily as they think.My sentiments exactly.

As she said that, Dumbledoor approached.

Well, it appears as if this event is coming to a close. You can start telling everyone to go to bed now, and you can go as well, if you'd like.I'll get to that, Snape said. Goodnight headmaster.Yes, goodnight, McGonagall added.

And with that, both Snape, McGonagall, and a few other teachers shooed the students to bed, and left.

As Snape left, he quickly turned to McGonagall, and smiled slightly.

So I'll see you in a bit, then? he asked.

Just let me change, she said, a grin spreading over her face.

Then they left.


	2. Yay! Fun stuff!

A/N: Back again, chapter 2. Well, the first one was one of the shortest chapters I ever wrote, but I know for a fact this one will be long and fluffy. This is where ratings may change, comes into play, lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, blah-blah-blah yadi-yadi-ya... Okay, you get the point. Just wait until i'm actually old enough to drive, and then it will be mine!!!!!!!! MWAH HA! Except I don't actually know what driving has to do with owning HP, but I love the power!

It was about twenty minutes after the Yule Ball ended, and Severus Snape was in his chambers rummaging through his wine cooler. He pulled out a bottle along with two crystal glasses, and magically laid them on a table. He turned around to check the fire. It was still blazing where he had lit it. Then he heard a knock on the thick wooden door.

he asked, an evil grin spreading across his face.

Oh, Severus!PASS-word, please.

The voice on the other side of the door sighed. I've got drinks.Why didn't you say so! He opened the door, which swung slowly and silently on its hinges, and Minerva McGonagall stepped in.

She had changed from her elaborate robes into her normal ones, if not a little more worn, and her long dark hair hung limp and slightly damp around her shoulders and down across her back. He smiled, and twirled a lock, and watched it take it's form again; dead straight, with a slight curl at the end.

You look tired, he said, touching her hand gently. Let's pour you a glass of those drinks you brought.

She smiled deviously. All right. She pulled out a thermos of a dark liquid that looked nothing like the Champaign Snape was hoping for.

He just stared awestruck at the warm beverage. You were expecting something stronger? she said, trying to suppress a laugh.

Well, I have some stuff of my own....Severus, no! she said, grabbing his arm as he began to walk to the wine. You've already had your brandy. Please, don't have any more alcohol.But I hardly had any at all! You know I'm responsi......Please! We've had enough drunken fun for a lifetime!

He smiled at the comment, and returned to her side, wrapping his arms around her tightly. So, what's this? he asked, nodding to the magically heated thermos.

I always forget the name of it, but it's sort of a mix between muggle coffee, chocolate and carmel. It's supposed to be relaxing.Well, I suppose relaxing is what we need, anyway. Shall I get some mugs?

She smiled and nodded. He grabbed two emerald green mugs and poured the smooth liquid into them. He handed her one gently.

Thank you, she said, grasping the mug around the middle with both hands. Snape grabbed the other mug, and settled himself on a chair in front of the fire. She walked over and sprawled herself out on his lap, letting her legs dangle gently off the right arm of the chair.

Snape smiled as he pulled her closer to his body. He took a sip of the drink, and automatically felt warm everywhere. His eyes closed as he let the mug slip from his fingers and levitate over to his large oak table.

Mmmm.... Minerva, he whispered in her ear.

Why are we just sitting here?

A grin spread on her lips, but Snape didn't notice. He just sat with his eyes closed, waiting for a reply. She quickly sat down her mug, and leaned closer. So close, her slightly parted lips were just inches away from his.

And what do you suppose we do? she asked. Her warm breath made him aware of her close presence, and he pulled her in for a kiss. Her mouth went deep into his, and she molded herself to the younger professor like hot wax. Her hand was trembling slightly as she ran her hand down his back. His long elegant potion-master fingers gently ran through her long dark hair, brushing away the small strands that caressed her face. She pulled away for a second to breathe, but brought her mouth back one last time for the sweet taste of affection.

She laid her head softly on his shoulder, and bundled herself up in the cloth from his robes.

Remind me again why we don't do this every night? he said, putting his head on hers.

she said, with a tone that almost sounded like she was trying to suppress something somber. I'm just not sure it would be good for other people in this school to know about our relationship. We need to keep it strictly low-key. And I assure you, Severus, sex every night is not low-key.I suppose it would be a bit distracting to see a head from two rival houses in love. But you'd think Dumbledoor would understand.

Minerva sighed. I know he would. But it's just... I was your teacher, Severus. I'm nearly seventy years old, and you being only thirty-six.... It's not very common, I suppose.Whoever said we were known to do anything common? he said, kissing her forehead. But they didn't speak another word about it.

Minerva shivered, and pulled her robes tight around herself.

A bit.Let's warm you up then. I know the dungeon gets a bit chilly.

He let his fingers slip over to the buttons on her robe.

Severus, clothing is what keeps you warm, she laughed, putting her hand on his.

Yes, but if you have your clothes on, how are we going to have any fun?Very true. She smiled and helped him undo her buttons until her robe slid down to her waist, and she pulled it off the rest of the way. As she let her wand fold up her robes onto the top of his dresser, he undressed and rushed to her side. His arms winded around his beloved partner, and she laughed with joy as he lifted her and dragged her into bed.

You ass, she said between laughter. He pinned her down and kissed her neck.

I am an ass, he replied. But at least I'm a good kisser.

He planted a kiss on giggling mouth, silencing her, and leaving her speechless as he let go.

You are a good kisser, she agreed. But then again, I knew that.

He pulled the blankets over both their frigid bodied, and began kissing her again, letting his lips slid down her neck to her breasts. The kiss was slow and soft, and while he kissed her, he slid his strong hands up and down her arms.

She was breathing heavily with joy, but her breath was caught short as a burst of pleasure shot through her veins, making her numb everywhere, but vulnerable to his touch. She sunk into the deepest sense of happiness as she became aware of the slow movement of Snape's manhood.

She touched his chest, and felt it heaving against her body. She felt so frail to him, and he so strong to her. All the muscles were just as she remembered from the month before. She could feel the beads of sweat on her face causing her long hair to stick to her face. The whole taste in her mouth was sweet and salty, and when he kissed her again, it got even sweeter. After the first few moments, everything got hazy and natural for the both of them. It only seemed to last a single second, when it really lasted way longer. It was obvious they were unaware of time, because soon it was 2 am, and they were fast asleep, curled up in each other's arms.


	3. Busted!

A/N: Wow, it's been over a week since this has been updated! Sooooo sorry for that, I've had a lot of hw. But now i don't! Why? Grabs big top hat and gets on the desk and does the robot Cause it's VACATION yeah it's VACATION!  
Um.... Sorry you had to see that.

Oh yeah, and in the reviews someone brought to my attention that i misspelled Dumbledore. I knew i did something wrong! I would correct it, but it seems like so much work now, and I already have a terrible migraine, so at least I can mention that I noticed it. It's been so long since I've read HP. I mean, a whole month! Whoa, how did I go on?

Disclaimer: I.don't.own.HP.Yeah.You.Get.The.Point.

Snape opened his eyes warily, and rubbed them with his palms.

Minerva, do you have the time?

He reached over to put a kiss on her lips, but no one was there.

He got up sharply and looked around. Minerva, did you leave already?I'm still here, Severus, she said, appearing in the doorway. She was already dressed in her usual robes, and her hair was neatly pulled back and folded into a tidy bun. A few stray locks of damp hair had fallen into her face, and he assumed she has just showered.

You didn't bother to wake me? he asked.

I tried, she said brushing the strands from her forehead. You were out like a light! But, I don't really blame you. I mean, we were awfully busy last night.

Snape's pale skin turned crimson all over, and McGonagall smiled. She walked over to him, and put a frail hand on his thigh. He shivered with pleasure from her touch.

Then, she pulled away, shaking her head. What are we doing, Severus? We're never going to make it to breakfast in time. It would probably be best if we didn't arrive together. Here, you get dressed and I'll see you in the Great Hall.I love you, he added, as she walked out the door.

I love you, too.

McGonagall left, her aura following her out of the room, leaving Snape with a lonely and desolate feeling in his heart. He hated it, but it was somewhat reassuring. Why? He had no idea. Maybe it was the fact he knew someone actually cared enough about him to make him feel so empty when they were gone.

Snape quickly got dressed, but not too quickly. He wanted plenty of space between his arrival and McGonagall's.

Snape walked into the Great Hall looking very irritated and smug, and suppressing a smile when he saw McGonagall, he sat down at his usual spot. They didn't look at each other once. Minerva was deep in conversation with Dumbledore about who-knows-what, and Snape was trying to ignore Lockhart the best could, but they never interacted.

It went on like that all day, and every day before, and every day after. Just as they agreed, nothing would change in their professional life, and they were very good at keeping it that way.

Finally, the last class was over, and after waiting a few moments, Snape decided to see what McGonagall was up to.

Just as he had hoped, everyone had cleared out, and was heading to their houses before dinner. McGonagall was filing some of the pop quizzes that were handed in late.

You look swamped, he said, approaching her desk and clearing off a space for the papers in her hands.

A little, she replied, her eye twinkling.

Well, I'm pretty certain I could tell you the grades without even looking at the papers. These are your Gryfindors, yes? Potter-B-, Brown-C, Longbottom-F, Granger- D for doing more than she was supposed to.....Severus! I think I'm capable of grading papers on my own. But she did give him a weak smile. So, when is the next Hogsmead trip again?No idea.How responsible of you.You forgot too!Well.... yes, but there's a first time for everything.You're right. There's also a second, third, fourth.....

As they fought playfully with each other, Hermione was approaching the classroom, a whole stack of extra credit spilling from her book bag.

She knocked softly on the door, for fear her Professor was doing something important. No answer. She knocked a little louder, but there was no answer.

Maybe she's not there, or she can't hear me,' she thought. It would be responsible of me to just leave it on her desk.'

She opened the door a crack, but to her suprise, she didn't see the usual oak desk with stacks of paper and a Professor hard at work. Right before her eyes was that same professor, same oak desk, same stack of papers (which were now all over the floor), and she was hard at work, with her arms around Professor Snape, lips locked.

Hermione shut the door quickly, and ran back to her house.


	4. Um, Another chapter

A/N: Uh... What do I say? I have nothing to tell you. Just that I guess I'm listening to Kelly Clarkson, and sometimes what I listen to affects what I write, so that's why the mood is the way it is. Also, the one thing I want for Christmas from you is reviews.... pretty please? I can't change anything, or feel confident to keep writing if I dunno how I'm doing!

Disclaimer: See disclaimer on the first three chapters.

Hermione, did you get the extra stuff to McGonagall? Harry asked as the girl breathlessly returned to the common room.

Ron added. Because I'm starving, and we're been waiting for you!Does it look like I got it turned in? Hermione asked, holding the pile of papers in front of their noses. Would you like to help me get this stuff back upstairs?Why didn't you give them to her? Harry asked, taking an armful of her extra credit essay.

She..... wasn't there.Are you kidding? Ron said, taking a few random papers from the top of the pile. We had a pop quiz today. She must have still been grading papers.Well, she wasn't, okay? She must have finished early.Geez Hermione, you don't need to sound so defensive! Harry said.

she said, frowning. Just put them here. I'm starving, and I don't feel like sorting through them now.Wow, Hermione is turning her back on schoolwork! Ron said, seemingly fascinated.

Oh, shove off! she said, but still smiled a little. At least they weren't asking her about McGonagall. She didn't really want to tell them what she saw. At least not here when it was so quiet that anyone who was still in the house could here her.

They quickly went down to the Great Hall, and the first thing Hermione noticed was that neither McGonagall nor Snape was there yet. She shuddered at the thought of what they might be doing by now. But, at the same time, it made her smile. She liked love. It was sweet, and made you feel so... so something inside. It was unexplainable. But it was just weird to see a professor in love, let alone Professor McGonagall. And with Snape! Oh, of all the men in the world! It was so unpredictable. She wondered if Professor Dumbledore knew. He always knows what's going on, but somehow Hermione doubted he knew about this. Then, she thought of something. What if Harry had seen them together on the Maurader's Map? It seemed likely. Recently he'd found joy in just watching other people, which Hermione didn't agree with at the least. What a way to invade someone's privacy! Maybe she would ask him at dinner. And if he didn't know, maybe she would just tell him. After all, both Harry and even Ron told her everything it seemed.

They sat down and began to fill up their plate. Hermione also noticed Snape enter the Great Hall. A moment later McGonagall entered, her hair was down.

she said, still unsure whether she should even bring it up or not.

Did... did you see anything odd..... on the maurader's map? Recently?Uh... actually I did!Really. Well, you should really tell us because...You didn't know that Lavender and Seamus were down in the common room all night?What! Oh! No, I knew that, but I was thinking, maybe something else happened.Well, if something else happened, I didn't notice. I was too.... entranced. They were... very, er, close.Okay! Enough about Lavender and Seamus! I got it, I was.... Well, I don't know if I should tell you this.What is it? Ron asked. Please tell!Um.... Well, it's something to do with Professor McGonagall.I think she's having an... an affair with....ARE YOU SERIOUS! Ron cried. WITH WHO!

Hermione groaned, because she was aware Ron had drawn more attention to them. He just found out about the Lavender/Seamus thing, she assured everyone around her. Just like that, everyone turned back to their food. Wow,' thought Hermione. It really is old news.'

she stopped, a little scared someone was still listening, but no one was. With Professor Snape.

Ron opened his mouth, as though he was about to have another outburst, but Hermione slapped a hand over his mouth. Harry didn't make a sound. His jaw just dropped, but he looked a little clueless, like he didn't quite hear what she said, or didn't believe it.

I saw them when I came in to give her my essay. She was on the desk with him, and they were making out like crazy! I didn't stay to long. In fact, I just closed the door and ran.How did we not know about this? asked Ron.

I suppose they didn't want people to know, Harry said, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

Why not? Ron asked, frowning. What do they think we'll do?Well, I suspect what you did when you found out, Hermione said, referring to the yelling and jaw-dropping.

Good point, he said, relaxing in his chair.

They ate in silence for the rest of dinner, thinking a lot about the whole situation. It was weird for them to have the head of their house in love. And not in love with just anyone, but with the head of their rival house who loved more than anything to manipulate Gryfindors.

Maybe there was something deeper about them they didn't know, and maybe would never understand. A deeper layer of their personalities that just connected. Something that just pulled them closer and closer until their lips became unpartable, and their bodies wanted each other more than the air they breathe. It was something that none of them understood, but they were aware of it. They knew it had to be there, and they now knew how powerful it was. It was a part of falling in love.

So, for the next week, everything ran smoothly between McGonagall and Snape, and none of the three kids said a word about it again. At least, not until something happened.

It was only something to them. They had no idea what that something was. One day, Snape just disappeared.


	5. What happened to him?

A/N: Hey, just so ya know, I'm pretty sure this is my second-to-last chapter.

Disclaimer: You get it.

No one had ever seen McGonagall so upset. She always seemed stressed, and it was definitely affecting everyone. She was a lot more strict about everything, and by the end of the week, more than half the students in the school had a detention from her. She would look so much less polished than she always did, but not in a good way. Her bun would lay askew behind her head, and her glasses slipped down to her nose. Some days she would come from her office on the bridge of tears.

Once these type of things began to occur more and more often, Hermione brought up Snape and McGonagall's love affair once more.

You know something terrible must have happened to him, she said to them one night in the common room.

The two of them knew immediately that the he' Hermione was referring to was Snape.

Do you think she knows exactly what happened to him? Ron asked.

I wish _we _knew exactly what happened to him, Harry added. One day he just... didn't show up. It's been this way for almost two weeks.It is peculiar, Hermione agreed. Maybe the Slytherins would know. Maybe we should go hang around the library. I saw Malfoy and his gang head in there earlier.Good idea. I'm sure it'll be the hot topic of discussion, or at least, kind of.

So the three of them headed down to the library, and sure enough, there was Malfoy and a large group of Slytherins. They quietly took a seat at a table within hearing distance.

They didn't talk about anything worth hearing for a while. About fifteen minutes passed before they even heard the name Snape mentioned.

Hey, did anyone ever find out what happened to Professor Snape? asked a dark-haired boy.

You mean.... you don't know? asked Malfoy.

Well, I wouldn't expect _him _to know, Pansy put it. None of his relatives are death eaters. My uncle is, and he disappeared just like Professor Snape did. I guess all the death eaters are disappearing, but where are they going?I know, Malfoy said, and instinctively, everyone at the table leaned closer to listen. You know how Fudge finally believes Dumbledore about You-Know-Who's return?

Everyone nodded.

he went on. Fudge reckons that all the old death eaters are going to get back together now that You-Know-Who is back. So, my mother told me that all the death eaters that aren't already in Azkaban are going to have to be sent there until Fudge can safely be sure they're not with You-Know-Who anymore.But everyone knows Dumbledore trusts Snape. He can't still be in with the Dark Lord, a girl with long blonde hair said.

Well, Fudge is a git, and doesn't believe anyone until he has proof right in front of him, said Pansy.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other.

So he's on Azkaban? Ron asked, looking puzzled.

I suppose, Hermione said, looking worried. So, do you think... Do you think he'll really, you know, have to stay there? said Harry, his voice a little shaky. You heard them. If Fudge thinks they're ok, he'll let them out.And I'm sure Dumbledore will do something about it, Ron said. He'll be out soon, I'm sure. I wish he won't, but he will be out soon.Come on Ron, no one deserves Azkaban, Hermione said. Remember when Hagrid had to go. Remember the look on his face!

They both remembered, and knew that she was right. No one deserved Azkaban. At least, no one who was truly innocent deserved it.

Every day for a month, everyone at Hogwarts looked for Snape, hoping maybe he had slipped into the school unnoticed. But, that never was the case. For those who didn't know why he was gone, they asked his substitute (which was a plump witch named Professor Kindle) when he was coming back from his conference, or when he would be feeling better. Finally, word had gotten out to so many students that Dumbledore decided to just make a public announcement at dinner.

He told them that all the death eaters the ministry could catch, even the ones who had already proven that they had returned to the side, were sent to Azkaban. Even some former death eaters who now worked at the ministry were sent. But he assured everyone Snape would be out soon, and hopefully within the next two weeks. This was news to everyone, and it seemed to put a small smile on everyone's face.

But, when Hermione looked up at McGonagall, she saw she was beaming. Apparently, this was news to her too, and the look on her face just made Hermione feel more secure. She was so happy.

Right after dinner, Dumbledore pulled Minerva aside.

You look very cheerful, Minerva. At least, compared to the state you were in a bit ago.Well..... I guess I was just in a bad mood. Frustrating the Ministry needs to be so....Extreme about everything they do, he finished. I know. Politics... How irritating. But, you'll be happy, I'm sure, to know that I just got an owl from Fudge with Snape's release date.Oh! Thank goodness, please let it be soon! I mean, that's brilliant, when is it?The end of this week, he said, smiling. I'll send a house elf down to make your bed.

She stood speechless. He obviously knew, but she was glad he wasn't making a fuss. She assumed he wouldn't. It was the students she was concerned about. But suddenly, she found herself not caring if they knew or not. Maybe they should know. Just maybe.......


	6. Happy Ending?

A/N: Last chapter......

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah (Don't own HP) Blah blah blah

The time between Snape's return and now was killing McGonagall from the inside out. But finally, it was the day before he was to be let out. Not a minute too late! She constantly checked up with how he was doing through Dumbledore and the Ministry. Supposedly he was cooping, but she knew he would be a little upset. I mean, it was Azkaban. But she had the perfect cure to nerves and stress.

She hoped that what Dumbledore had said about making the bed was true, even though she was a bit flustered by him figuring out. It was a miracle they had lasted that long without having been caught under his wise eye. But, she decided just in case it was only a cruel joke, to put out some pillows and at least _make _the bed.

God knows this is just what he needs,' she thought, as she laid out the last of the pillows.

She could hardly contain her joyfulness as she flopped gently down on her newly made bed, knowing she was just going to mess it up again as she slept. But being able to make it for the two of them made her feel like his arrival was sooner than it actually was. She lay on her back, her long dark hair sprawled out like a halo around her fragile face. She felt like a teenager again. Back at Hogwarts after a long day's studying, completely beat, and falling onto her bed like a brick. In moments her eyes shut, and only minutes after her mind was full of unbelievable visions and surreal occurrences that only come in dreams.

In the morning, she was out of bed almost an hour early. She dressed into her most versatile and quick-to-put-on robes, and ran a brush through her hair only as much as necessary, not even bothering to put it up.

Only when she reached the Great Hall did she realize getting their first would not help Snape to arrive any faster, but she didn't care. Her mood was too light to be daunted by the fact that she was only doing ridiculous things just because she could.

The day after breakfast seemed to go extravagantly slow, and it didn't help that she had no idea when he was going to arrive anyhow. It even crossed her mind that he may not even be able to arrive today, for one reason or another. After her first three classes, she had a break, and decided to go down to Dumbledore's office to see if he had received any more news.

She was about to speak the password when Dumbledore appeared from behind the statue, a smile on his face.

Um... Hello, she said, a bit stunned.

Hello, Minerva! It's lovely to see you. I figured you would be down her in a matter of minutes, so I decided to save you some breath. How are you?Well, uh, fine. And you?Peachy. Severus should be arriving soon, and do not worry, his travel will not be delayed. And I was serious about the house elves, they shall be down after dinner.

Her face flushed crimson, and she looked at the floor. Yes.... well, thank you.I figured he would need something to cheer him up, for I'm sure seeing the students again will not do the trick.

McGonagall chuckled a bit, and nodded to show her agreement. Yes, that may even make him feel more melancholy, I do believe.

Dumbledore smiled, and put a hand on her shoulder. This really is one of the more exciting pieces of news I've heard since I've been here. How long are you planning on keeping it a secret?

She shrugged casually. I really don't know, Albus. I really do want everyone to know. I just don't know how to tell everyone.Why do you have to tell them? Show them.I suppose it will be quite awkward. Don't you think?Maybe. Maybe not. If it being so private doesn't matter, just don't care anymore.

She nodded. Well, I still have a few more classes to teach before dinner. It does look like we've missed lunch, does it not?Oh well. All good conversations come with a cost. I'll see you at supper, Minerva.You too. Thank you so much, Albus.

And with that piece of advice, and a plan forming in her mind, she made it through the last few classes and on to dinner.

She sat down at her seat in the Great Hall at the staff table, waiting for the food to appear, because, having missed lunch, she was starving. It slowly appeared from the table, and she politely picked out some meat and vegetables that look appetizing, trying not to overstuff her plate and look as though she was piggish.

She ate and made small talk with Hagrid, who was seated beside her, when Dumbledore got up, and walked over to her seat, tapping on her shoulder. She was laughing at something Hagrid had said.

And so this was.... Oh, hello Albus. Can you excuse me for a moment, Hagrid?

He nodded, and she turned to Dumbledore.

What is it? she asked, her face beaming with happiness.

Well, I think you may want to look up by the door.

She looked up, still laughing a bit. Then her eyes widened, and her heart stopped.

There was Snape, looking a bit pale, and eyes squinting as he walked over to the staff table. His walk was a bit slower and he didn't seem to have noticed her yet. McGonagall knew she would be happy when she saw Snape for the first time in so long, but she felt almost overwhelmed. Her eyes started watering, and her face turned pink. She was shivering, and she wanted to wave to him, but she could barely move. Finally, he spotted her, but remembered that they were trying to stay on a low-key relationship, so he smiled, and walked over to her to great her casually, along with his other coworkers.

But the second he walked up to her, she found herself able to move, and she stood, facing him, breathing hard. He smiled, looking at her with a mix ot puzzlement and pleasure. Why was she being so obvious? Her hand was shaking as she touched his face for the first time in so long. His skin crawled under her touch, and he found himself not caring who saw. He didn't care if anyone knew. Was anyone even watching. He glanced out across the Great Hall to see that all eyes were on them.

Minerva, I..... I missed you so much.Shhh, don't say a thing. I know you did. Severus?I don't care who sees anymore.I don't either.

Her hand moved back and gently ran through his long black locks, which were heavier with grease and dirt than ever. His face was dirty and his skin was much more sullen than it was before. It looked like he hadn't seen the light of day for ages! Then she remembered it was because he hadn't.

she groaned, wanting so badly to throw herself onto him. His hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her so close that his long nose was almost touching her small and slightly pointed one. They lingered close a moment longer, looking at each other. Her piercing catlike eyes. His shimmery black ones. She took in one last breath, and he pulled her to him, their lips touching with the utmost subtlety. His hands stroked her silky dark hair and she leaned into him as she went weak at the knees. She knew without looking that everyone was gaping, even the teacher. But she could feel Dumbledore's smile out of all the confusion and bewilderment. They pulled apart, and she was aware for the first time that she was crying. She put her head in her hands, leaning on his chest heavily. She uttered quiet gasps and sobs before she slowly pulled away and decided to face everyone.

She looked up at Severus first, who had also not dared look at the expression from his students. They could both hear murmurs, but neither of then could understand a word. Then, they nodded to each other and knew they had to look. Together, they turned to face their students. McGonagall looked first upon her noble Gryfindors. She spotted Hermione first, who was one of the closest. She was beaming at her, and McGonagall gave her a weak smile in return. Most of the others were whispering, but when they felt her eyes on them, they either smiled or looked away, as if ashamed to see something so private from a professor.

Snape looked first on his loyal Slytherins, who mostly looked completely shaken by the whole affair. Not only did their strong-willed and sour Head of house show compassion and love in front of the whole school, but the lover was the infamous head of Gryfindor house! The rival! The enemy!

The other houses' reactions weren't as drastic, and not nearly as important to them, but still, the group reaction was one of great shock and disbelief.

Then reluctantly, the two lovers turned to their colleges. Most of them were either in absolute awe, or they were glowing with happiness for them. No one said anything to them for a while. It was a very uneasy silence. Then finally, Dean shouted, Are you guys, like, getting married? And that broke it. Everyone erupted with laugher, and through it all Snape managed to get a We'll see out, loud enough for everyone to hear, including McGonagall. She looked at him, and smiled. It was a we'll see type deal. Nothing was certain, but things did look good. There was definitely nothing she would like more.

After a merry feast and a toast to Snape's return, everyone headed off to bed. McGonagall happily led him to her bedroom (and was spotted doing so by a few slow-walking students. Uh oh, rumors!), and was thrilled to find that Dumbledore had kept his promise.

So Minerva, does this luxurious treatment come with a little Champaign?

She smiled. No thank you, Severus. I really would like you to be completely aware of what you're doing to me.

He laughed a bit, and smiled sheepishly. So would I. Now, shall we?Don't mind if I do, she said as she closed the door quickly and pulled him with her as she fell onto her bed, and stripped herself from her robes.

I do love the games we play, he said, smiling as he massaged her breast tenderly.

As do I, she said, leaning in for a kiss. She felt the heat from his body pulsing through her. She let go of him tenderly and leaned back with a sigh. As do I.


End file.
